Picture Perfect
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. TOMHarry Harry goes to a night club and meets a very unexpected person, a person who's been on his mine all summer.
1. Default Chapter

**Picture Perfect**

**Title:** Picture Perfect

**Author:** SqurlieJack

**Author E-mail Address:** ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo dot Com)

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know!

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ General

**Ratting:** T… for now.

**Warnning:** Slash, m/m

**Main Paring:** Tom (Voldemort)/ Harry

**Other Parings:** I'm not sure just yet.

**Summary: **Harry goes to a night club and meets a very unexpected person, a person who's been on his mine all summer.

**Chapter:** Chapter 01

**Disclamier**: I don't own anything, yada yada yada, please don't sue me.

**Picture Perfect**

**A/N:** _This has not been beated, English is my first language, I use spell check and it just dose not catch them or it gives me the wrong word, sorry for the incontinences this may cause. Please read and review._

**- Chapter 01 -**

"Boy get your lazy ass up!" Harry heard his uncle Vernon yell from his room. "Dudley needs breakfast!"

"Coming!" HE yelled back not moving, he looked around the room, his room, the attic, he had moved up there last year. He had a queen size bed that sat on the floor covered in many black and green soft feather blankets. There was a window covered by a thick black blanket to keep the sun light out, you couldn't see in the room with out a light on, and that exactly how he liked it, dark.

He had a desk and a dresser both littered with stories and drawling he had done over the year. There was a CD player in a corner with a box over flowing with CD's next to it. A pile of dirty clothes was in a black basket, while clean clothes were all over his floor hiding the black rug from view. On a bookshelf next to his bed was many books, mostly muggle but there were a few magical books, 'The guide to becoming an Animagus', 'Becoming a Wandless Wizard', 'A Guide to soundless magic', 'Ancient Runes', and a photo album.

Harry had not only changed his surroundings but his physical appearance as well. His hair was long, down to the base of his long neck, cut shaggily, his bangs fell in his eyes hiding his famous scare from view, emerald green strikes littering his raven main. As a precaution to hide his scare from prying eyes he wore foundation, not as a precaution he wore thick black eyeliner smudged with emerald green, and a thing sheen of shinny strawberry gloss. He had his nose pierced with a tinny emerald stud, he also had both his nipples pierced and his belly button were pierced with emerald green hoops a violently neon green ball on them. The first holes in his ears were gauged with a hypnotically swirling ring, emerald stud adorned the next seven. On the base of his book was a small coiled up silver snake that was magically made so that when awake it would travel around his body where it pleased unless told other wise.

His clothes had changed as well to black, silver, green, and blood red, all fitting his body perfectly. He hadn't paid for any of it with money any of his parents, Sirius, or any of the people whom kept leaving money to 'the – boy – who – lived'. He had gotten a job the summer before to make his life more bearable at the Dursley.

Harry finally dragged his frail body out of the large warm bed yawning and stretching. He pulled on a pair of silver ravers, combat boots and an emerald green three quarter length sleeve shirt that sat right above his navel showing off his flat tummy and hips. He brushed a hand through his hair, it may be longer but it was still a pain to even attempt to tame. Harry sighed glancing at the calendar and smiled brightly, before walking down stairs to feed the wails.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Bout time you got here boy!" Vernon Dursley growled out, Harry sighed ignoring his uncle as he began to cook there breakfast. "Boy what time are you leaving?" Vernon asked shoving a slice of orange into his large mouth as he waited.

"Around noon." Harry said in a cheerful voice, Vernon only glared wondering why the freak wasn't leaving sooner. Harry hurried and made there breakfast as fast as possible, with out burning it, he seat a plate down in front of each of the three Dursley's, grabbing a peace of toast for himself before hading back upstairs to pack.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Harry quickly shrunk and had everything stacked neatly, with only the fluid movements of his hands. Harry sighed, it had taken little over five minutes and it was only ten thirty, he sat down on his overly stuffed trunk, grabbing a pen and sketch pad he had left out he started to stroke his pen a crossed the paper, unaware of what he was drawling. When he was finished he looked down at the sketch before him, it was of a tall young man looking in his early twenties sitting on a thrown like chair, a swirl of inky darkness behind him, at his feet sat a young man that looked exactly like Harry Potter.

He wasn't surprised by this however, every time he unconsciously began to draw it was always the same the two of them, the darkness, sometimes it was like this other times it would be more r rated. When he wrote it contained them always the two of them, when he dreamed it was consumed by the brunet, and when it wasn't of him it was of things he's rather not think about in his waking hours. Harry sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day as his mind was consumed by images of the brunet.

"Hey!" came a male voice from behind him causing him to start.

"Matt don't so that!" Harry said holding a hand over his fastly beating hart. The raven haired teen had meet Matt at the job he had gotten the summer before last. He was a foot taller then Harry with golden blonde hair and vibrant sky blue eyes, with a kind smile almost always one his face. He was nineteen and had attended Dunbgstrum, he was now working a muggle job, to pay for college. When he wasn't working he was normally at band practice, he played bass, Harry sang and played guitar.

"What's this?" The lanky blonde asked bending down to pick up the sketch book Harry had dropped. "Again?" Matt asked tracing the swirls of darkness with the tip of his manicured finger tip.

"Yeah." Harry said sheepishly blushing. "Your early." He pointed out in order to change the subject.

"Only by half an hour." Matt pointed out shrinking the raven haired teens trunk for him. Looking at a watch he was wearing Harry was surprised to see that indeed two hours had passed. "Come on we'll go get you settled in." Matt said pulling Harry towards the stairs.

"Yeah alright." Harry said looking around the attic one last time before letting himself be pulled from the room. After a quick goodbye to the Dursley's which was only painful because neither party wanted to bother with it, they left.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Matt had helped him find a flat about a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, easy access to the magical world, when needed. Walking in you entered the small living room which Harry and Matt had already gone about furnishing. There was a black leather couch, love seat, and recliner all seated around a lovely glass coffee table, and seated in front of a fireplace connected to a private flue. The carpet was done in a plush forest green, the walls paneled in mahogany wood, large wall length windows were seated a crossed from the door.

To the left was a small kitchen with white counters, and cabinets in rich mahogany wood , there was a stove, fridge, dishwasher, and double basin sink, all done in stainless steal. There was one door which lead into a large bedroom, with nothing in it, this room had two doors, one leading to a closet the other a small bathroom. The first thing the two teens did was put Harry's things in his new bedroom, Matt insisting that he hang the clothes up.

"Well were finally done." Matt said plopping down on the for once made bed lazily, pretending it had been a lot of work when they had only needed a minimal amount of magic.

"Yeah." Harry said laying down next to him. "I'm bored." The raven haired teen wined lightly.

"Do you want to go to a club tonight?" The blonde asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah sure why not, I haven't gotten rid of my fake idea yet, wont be eighteen till tomorrow." Harry said shrugging.

"Great all pick you up a nine, in the mean time I have class, latter Raven, see you tonight." Matt said getting up and heading for the door. "Oh and wear something tight!" The blue eyes teen called before slipping out the door.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**Buzz… Buzzz… Buzzzz…**

"'llo" Harry said as he pressed the 'speak' button on the intercom.

"You ready?" Came Matt's questioning voice through the speaker box.

"Yeah just give me a second and all be right down." Harry said walking back into his room. He was wearing tight black hip hugging flare jeans with a star studded belt, he wore a tight forest green tee that came above his belly button showing off his emerald hoop. He also wore black combat boots that laced up with 'The Nightmare before Christmas 'Jack'' laces. He wore an emerald green and silver bangles on both wrists, around his neck was a simple silver chain with a silver snake hanging lazily from it occasionally hissing, it was magically charmed. His makeup was a smudge of emerald green and silver, with sparkly silver lip gloss covering cheery blossom lips. Grabbing his wallet and the key to his apartment he headed down to meet the blonde.

"You look great, as always." Matt chirped as Harry walked out the door, knowing it would bring a blush to the younger teen's pale cheeks.

"Thanks." The raven haired teen replied, not disappointing the blonde as a flush covered his pale skin.

"And were off to see the 'Wizard.'" Matt said hocking his arm with the younger teens, and trying to get him to skip.

"Marr no 'Wizard of OZ' references please!" Harry begged he absolutely despise that movie it gave him the creeps.

"No really were going to see the 'Wizard', it's the name of the club." Matt said grinning cheekily.

"OH." Harry simply replied and let himself be dragged off.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –****0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

They got into the club with no problem, Matt's boyfriend Tyler was a bartender there. The club was completely packed a mass of sweating bodies as they danced to the rhythmic beat the DJ played. Harry left Matt at the bad after ordering a screwdriver and went towards the dance floor. He didn't have a partner and so began to dance by himself, soon enough however his body was pulled back against another and they moved together in perfect sync.

Harry shuddered as long hands ran down his sides pulling him closer as he was grinded from behind. Harry let out a low sensual moan, a blush coming to his cheeks as those hands ran over his sensitive nipples. The rave haired teens head lent back against the stingers tightly muscled chest, his eyes closed as he let sensation take over.

As the song ended Harry reluctant;y opened his emerald green eyes, turning to look at his mysterious dance partner. His eyes widened his shock and his body froze, it was him, it was the man from his dreams, it was Tom Riddles other wise known as Lord Voldemort.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked Please read and reavie!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Picture Perfect**

**Title: **Picture Perfect

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / General

**Ratting: **R/ M

**Warning:** slash, m/m

**Paring:** Voldemort(Tom)/ Harry, others to come latter

**Summary: **Harry goes to a nightclub and meets a very unexpected person, a person who's been on his mind all summer.

**Setting:** Takes place after the fifth book, right before Harry's seventh year.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Picture Perfect**

**A/N:** My first language is English, I just can't do grammar or spell worth crap so you'll have to deal with me until I get a beta because at the moment I don't have one. Oh and I use spell check it just doesn't catch them.

**- Chapter 02 -**

Harry stared in shock at the person in front of him, he couldn't believe that the man in front of him was none other then Tom Riddle the man of his dreams, literally. "Are you alright?" Tom asked his well-formed body leaning in closer to the younger mans. Harry nodded his head gulping softly causing the older man to smirk. "My name's Tom what's yours?" The Dark Lord asked his warm breath washing over the sensitive shell of the-boy-who-lives ear causing him to shiver as long arms wrapped around his long waist.

"Raven." Harry answered with out hesitation to his own surprise.

"A very fitting name." Tom said as he ran a hand through silky raven locks. "Can I buy you a drink?" Tom asked the raven-haired teen was surprised that the older man did not realize who he was.

"I've already got one waiting for me at the bar but you can join me." Harry answered smiling, he wasint sure if he was glad or disappointed that the dark lord didn't recognize him. Tom smirked and led the younger man back to the bar.

"Hey Raven who's you friend?" Matt asked as he handed Harry his drink and Tom ordered a beer.

"I'm Tom it's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Tom said sounding insincere his palm flat against the small of Harry's back his fingers slipping under the dark green shirt. "And you are?" The dark lord asked a scowl on his handsome face as he moved closer to the raven-haired man.

"I'm Matt and that's my boyfriend Tyler so no worries here mate." Matt said holding up his hands and grinning as Harry glared at him.

"Thanks for sharing." Harry said still glaring at his friend as Tyler walked over.

"Who is he?" Tyler asked glaring at Harry and Tom.

"It's none of your business." Harry answered glaring daggers back he wasn't very found of Tyler.

"That's Tom." The blonde musician said giving both his friend and boyfriend a look that said 'quit it.' "All be right back I have to use the lou." Matt said standing up.

"Me to, all come with you." Harry said walking away with his blonde mate leaving Tom and Tyler to stare at each other.

"Do you really have to go or did you just have something on your mind?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"No." The raven-haired teen answered shrugging. "Don't you recognize him?" He asked biting his thumb.

"Uh no, should I?" The blonde asked confused.

"Think about it, think about my drawings." Harry said as Matt realized what he was talking about his eyes grew wide.

"Shouldn't you leave then?" Matt asked worriedly.

"No he doesn't seem to recognize me." The emerald-eyed teen answered looking back at the bar where Tom radiated power.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked watching the way his friend looked at the tall male. "You want him." Matt said shaking his head.

"Of course." The younger man said grinning up at the blonde.

"Whatever I really have to pee." Matt said before walking off, Harry giggled softly before walking back over to the bar. Tom upon spotting the raven-haired teen in front of him pulled the willing body to his own.

"What took you so long?' The dark lord asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was talking.' The emerald-eyed teen answered shrugging. "You want to leaver here and head to my place?" Harry asked a blush tinting his pale cheeks. The older man didn't even bother to answer the question, instead only headed for the door an arm wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

"Which way?" Tom asked at they got outside the raven haired young simply pointed to the left, it wasn't a long walk only two blocks or so, the entire time spent in silence though neither minded it. Once they entered the apartment Voldemort looked over it seeming casual but Harry knew he was really checking to make sure nothing fishy was around.

After finding it satisfactory the older man rounded on Harry pinning him to the door before kissing him passionately. The raven-haired teen moaned loudly as a talented tongue slipped into his mouth and hands roamed his body groping possessively. Harry was practically a puddle in the ruby eyed mans grasp as he was lifted up he wrapped his arms and legs around the other's toned body.

Walking into the bedroom Tom gently placed Harry on the bed before slowly undressing the squirming body that lay before him. Once all the clothes were discarded from Harry's body the dark lord sat back to admire the lightly quidditch toned body before him. Harry blushed as the other man just stood there fully clothed above him, reaching up he grabbed the mans arm pulling the brunet on top of himself. Tom smirked as the emerald-eyed man began to quickly undress him.

Kissing the younger man one last time he flipped the smaller man over and worked a magically lubricated finger into his tight heat by the time he had worked the third one in Harry was begging for more and arching to meet the Slytherins fingers. Pulling them out much to the Gryffindors displeasure he flipped the younger man over once more. He kissed Harry roughly on the lips before lifting long lightly tanned legs over his shoulders and burying himself completely in the tight magically slicked heat.

Harry moaned the older mans name loudly in Parseltongue luckily Tom was too far-gone to notice as he pounded into the willing body beneath him. It didn't take long for both of the to come Harry screaming Tom and the dark lord gave a quieter groan of Harry both in Parseltongue but going unnoticed as their orgasms hit them.

After recovering from his orgasmic bliss Tom reluctantly pulled out of the warm body under him pulling a moan of loss from both of them. Moving to the side and laying on his back the Slytherin pulled the younger mans limp body to his own, Wrapping his arms around Harry his callused thumb running lightly over the snake tattoo that was moving in circles along the Gryffendors lightly tanned hip they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a pleasant pain throughout his body, rolling over he went to snuggle into Tom only to find the rest of his bed empty. The raven haired young man couldn't help the disappointment he felt at not finding the ruby eyed man next to him. Pushing his disappointment away he slowly got out of bed. "I shouldn't feel disappointed. He is the dark lord; he's been trying to kill me since I was just a baby. I should... " The raven haired teen trailed off as he noticed a single black rose with a note attached to it. Picking it up he read the note.

_**Raven,**_

_**Thanks for a lovely night. Meet me this evening outside your apartment at six you can bring your friend along if you would like.**_

_**Tom**_

****

Harry smiled feeling immensely happy as he ran his fingertips over the words. Getting up he went into the kitchen and placed the rose in a vase before calling Matt.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**_TBC..._**

A/N: Please read and review thank you and sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
